I'm Not Going Down Alone
by SecretWriter551
Summary: Unique has been surviving by herself, ever since everything went down the drain and the dead started walking. Keeping to herself and speaking around aimlessly. On a stormy night, after getting struck by lightning, she wakes up on a padded bed, laying naked next to a man named Carver. After becoming 8 months pregnant, a new group returns to Howe's. This is going to be fun, grab yo
1. Chapter 1

**_Unique_**

I tried my best to get shelter from the rain under the leaves of a tree. Lightning flashed high in the sky, my enemy. I ran in the opposite direction, always afraid of lightning since I was a kid. It took the life of my younger brother, ever since then, I'm afraid to die from it too.

I saw a big building and ran in that direction. Thunder could be heard, next, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up lying down on a bed. My upper body had bandages on it, and my sacred area and back door was really sore. I reached for a glass of water next to my head, but I ended up knocking it over. "Sorry". The door to the room opened and a man walked in, he had a towel wrapped around his lower half. "Good morning". "What happened?"

"2 weeks ago you were struck by lightning, we brought you here and nursed you back to health. I made love to you baby". I wanted to say that he was a sick man, but he looks like the type that's not afraid to hit women. I tried to stand up, tripping and falling forwards, thankful that he had caught me. "I'm sorry". "Don't apologize, I made love too hard to you". He kissed my forehead and rubbed my tummy, working his way down to my area. "Round: 47".

**__8 Months Later_ _**

I was hunched over a toilet, puking my guts out. Tavia and Bonnie were caring for me, since Carver was getting more people to work by force. I hate the forced labor, but last time I said something, Carver backhanded me and told me to mind my own business.

After brushing my teeth, I washed my face and turned to the girls, "thank you guys. I've got it from here". I dried my face and walked around, my stomach was a huge bubble, I hope it's a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Carver talking about how the woman in the new group was carrying his baby. When I heard it, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I had cried for hours. How can Carver just force me to be pregnant then get another girl pregnant and want her baby more? I knew I should've run away months ago.

Right now, I walked up to see Carver talking to people, he was telling the Spanish guy to slap his daughter for speaking. I wanted to tell him to stop, but It's Carver, he's not going to comprehend it. After the man hit his daughter, everyone separated to go do what they were assigned. I walked up to Carver, "hey baby". "What?" I looked down, "do you like the other girl better than me?" He shrugged and turned around.

Carver is making me feel like I don't deserve to live anymore. I would end my life, but then I'd be killing an innocent baby along the way. I want to just escape this prison and get far far away from here. Maybe I can sneak away, but there's a heard coming, and Carver took away my weapons long ago.

I let out a little yelp of surprise, when the baby started kicking for the first time ever, letting me know that he or she was alive in there. "Can I come in?" Carver opened the door and looked at me as if he never wanted to see my face. Like I'm not worth his time. "What?" "I just wanted to tell you that the baby's kicking, I want to share the moment with his or her Daddy". He kneeled down and put his hand and ear to my stomach, feeling the little kicks of our baby.

After listening, he got up and kissed me aggressively. "I'm sorry baby. I thought you were carrying a dead baby before. You will never feel neglected again". I hugged him and kissed him on his jaw, too short to reach his lips without him crouching a bit.

I heard a moan and walked past Carver, seeing a man in a chair. He was with the new group that came. "Why're you hurting him?!" I walked over to him and started untying him, "baby you better stop". I shook my head, "no, you don't just hurt peop-". I fell onto my side after the blow to my head, unconscious.


End file.
